Irrelevance of Age
by Hotaru Aino
Summary: A Danny and Lancer fic, made just for the person who called themself Emptiness when they reviewed my other fic Faking it


Title: The Irrelevance of Age

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: m/m Slash, language, fanon and lack of plot...

Notes: This is the sequel to 'Faking It'. I found that I just had to write it after someone reviewed my other fic and told me to never put Lancer and Danny together. So of course this is my retaliation, a fic with them together again, only this time sans a bit of clothing :P Remember folks, no one is forcing you to read these fics. Also no one is forcing you to review but it would be appreciated.

Lancer stood along the school's driveway as some of the graduates ran out of the building, eager to be away from the educational facility. A broad smile was on his face as a few of his former students ran up to him and shook his hand before getting in their cars and driving off to parties to celebrate their new found freedom. His dark eyes settled on a few in particular that he had been watching over the years.

Dash Baxter was cheerfully putting Paulina on his shoulders and parading her around with his friends, screaming that they made it and that they were the champions of the universe. The ebony haired girl only laughed at the jock's antics and kept her hands clenched in his jacket as extra insurance that she wouldn't fall off.

Tucker had his arm around a grimacing Samantha, singing The Graduation Song by Vitamin C at the top of his lungs and very off key. Daniel Fenton was close by them as usual and hugged them both before jogging off to meet with his parents.

Lancer's gaze softened when he saw the young man getting praise from his parents and older sister. Jazz had taken a day off from her university classes to see her little brother accepting his diploma with honors. In three years there had been quite a change in the way that Danny acted. He was still late for classes sometimes, but his grades had improved substantially and he was still the same energetic boy he'd always been.

The vice principal turned away and unlocked his car. The old jalopy he drove had a new coat of paint but it didn't cover the small dings and dents from years of driving. He could feel tears of happiness stinging his eyes and rapidly blinked them away. In all honesty, this was the day he hated most of all. Years of watching the kids grow into young adults and he still couldn't get used to saying goodbye so many times. Lancer felt a hand on his arm and looked over his shoulder at the youth that interrupted his thoughts.

Danny smiled up at his former teacher and leaned against the back door. "You're leaving already?"

"The ceremonies are over. If I wait here any longer, my car will get TPed." Lancer smiled back, his hand on the handle.

"Don't teachers have a celebration at the end of the year for getting rid of obnoxious students?"

"I've never stuck around long enough to find out," Lancer chuckled at the notion.

Danny leaned over, the soft smile still on his face. "Then why don't we celebrate together?"

Lancer let his gaze travel over the youth's body, trying to determine if he was serious or not. Baby blue eyes stayed focused on him and the older man felt his palms sweat at the implications that Danny brought to mind. The younger man walked around him, his hand brushing Lancer's hip as he went to go to the passenger's side. The older man opened his door and slid in, leaning over quickly to unlock the door for Danny. Both doors shut quietly and Danny started to put on his seatbelt, like nothing was amiss.

"Danny..."

"Don't," Danny implored him quietly, reaching out to rest his hand over Lancer's. "Don't ask me why, just know that this is what I want. What we both want."

"And what do we want?" Lancer swallowed hard, needing to hear it from his former student.

A slow smile spread over Danny's face and he lightly squeezed Lancer's hand. "We want to play hide and seek."

"Hide and seek?" Lancer echoed.

"Just take me home with you and I'll explain." Danny blushed as the car started. "But make sure to go to the pharmacy for some condoms and lube."

Lancer's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "I have some of those at home."

Danny waited until they were out of sight of the school then reached to Lancer's lap, his hand feeling the firm thigh muscles. The older man's breath quickened but he didn't move to stop the younger man, afraid that any minute the youth would stop and demand to be taken home. It had been quite a while since he'd brought someone home with him, and never before had it been someone so much younger than he.

_But it's alright since he started it, isn't it?_ Lancer began to second guess himself as they drove to his small home.

Yet there was no hesitance for Danny when he leaned over and kissed his cheek. Lancer took a ragged breath and reached over, rubbing Danny's knee tenderly. The youth chuckled but persisted in his movements, one hand on his former teacher's thigh and the other on the middle seat between them. Perfect white teeth nibbled on his earlobe and Lancer could feel the hand inching higher up his leg.

"You shouldn't distract me while I'm driving," He said warily, his eyes darting from the road to his partner.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Danny asked with a purr.

"No," Lancer replied honestly, "but I'd rather not crash the car either."

Warm lips pressed against his neck chastely before Danny returned to his seat, as innocent as a cherub. The drive to his house was quiet but the younger man didn't fidget along the way. Lancer was elated to hold his hand almost the entire way, their fingers laced together gingerly. Once they were in the driveway Danny began to unbuckle himself, only to find Lancer stopping him.

"Danny, I need to know, why are you doing this?"

The younger man slipped out of the seatbelt and ran his fingers through his hair guiltily. "I just wanted to experiment. To see what it would be like with an older man. Is that okay?"

In response Lancer hit the button to electronically close his garage door and leaned in for a kiss. Danny's hands rested softly on his shoulders and he sighed against the pliant lips opening for him. His young lover pulled him closer as their tongues batted softly, rubbing wetly against one another eager for more. Lancer fumbled for the keys that were still in the ignition, yanking them out impatiently once his fingers closed around them.

With the lights gone they could barely see one another but Danny led his teacher to the places he liked to be touched. The young body arched against his own and Lancer could hear quiet curses for more as they humped inside the close quarters of the front seat.

"Wait," Danny panted, feeling himself building up too quickly.

His teacher pulled back, his eyes wide as he tried to distance himself and straighten his clothes all at once. The youth smiled and put his arms around his partner's neck, laying a soft kiss on Lancer's lips as an apology for startling him.

"I just want to slow down a little. Lets go in the house," Danny explained.

The older man relaxed and popped his door open, hearing it creak in protest as he did so. He could hear Danny doing the same and looked over the roof to see his partner's face illuminated by the dome light of his heap. A secretive, saucy smile was on Danny's face and Lancer quickly walked around to him, his keys jingling slightly as he went. Once Danny shut his door the light faded and they were left in the dark. The older man reached out and took Danny's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing his palm. Danny closed the space between them and rested his head on the other man's shoulder.

"You're sure about this?" Lancer asked while stretching his keys to the locked door.

"I'm sure, now will you let me in already?"

As tentative as he was about Danny experimenting with him, Lancer knew he would never get another chance to have his former student in his home. The door opened quietly and Lancer set his keys on the counter before pulling Danny to him, yearning for the young man's lips on his own. Danny complied and groaned as a firm hand was placed on his bottom, strong fingers squeezing his plump behind. His blood raced as the older man shut the door once more and pushed him against it. Insistent lips were at his neck a moment later while a thigh slid between his legs and steadily rubbed his groin.

Danny was getting giddy from all the attention and he pressed his hands to Lancer's chest to push him away once more. "I though you wanted to play hide and seek?"

"How are we going to play hide and seek?" Lancer asked patiently.

"First I'm going to hide somewhere in the house, and when you find me." Danny leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You get to take off one piece of my clothes. Then we switch and I look for you, until we're both naked..."

"Well, with that kind of incentive I'm sure I'll find you fast." Lancer kissed his partner's neck, enjoying the way Danny squirmed against him.

"Then you have to let me go," Danny laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

Lancer agreed and pulled back hesitantly, watching the youth kick off his shoes before walking a bit further into the house. The older man eased off his shoes as well and tried to follow where Danny went, only to be stopped by a tender hand.

"No peeking." The youth insisted, "Just give me a minute to hide then come after me."

Lancer nodded and leaned back against the door, closing his eyes as he did so. Quick footsteps led off toward the hall closet and he heard a door opening and shutting then more footsteps. Once he counted out sixty seconds, the teacher opened his eyes and carefully searched the dark entry for his playful partner. There was no sign of Danny nearby so he silently went further inside, knowing exactly where he stepped in the dark from years of getting up for midnight snacks.

The living room was barren and when he poked his head past the bathroom door Lancer noted the same. The hallway didn't look disturbed but Lancer knew that his young partner had to have gone down that way. There was a soft noise coming from the basement and the teacher opened the door to find that there was a light on. The older man smiled and crept down the steps, hearing a bit more shuffling as he got closer to the bottom. Sitting on top of the dryer was Danny, looking over at him sheepishly.

"I was hoping there was a place to hide in here." Danny admitted as he got off the machine.

Lancer went to his side and tilted his chin up for a kiss then bent down and patted his leg. "Socks first."

Danny was surprised by the request but leaned back on the squarish device and took off his socks, rolling them up before chucking them in a corner. "Do you have a thing for feet?"

Lancer shook his head and brought his hands to the younger man's hips. "Patience, we've got all night don't we?"

Danny nodded then grinned as he sprang away, running up the basement steps two at a time. "It's your turn!"

The older man grinned as he walked after the energetic youth, loosening his tie and slipping it off as he climbed the steps. Danny waited for him at the top of the steps, a bright smile on his face. When the bearded man came to him they shared another kiss before Danny covered his eyes with a cocky grin. Lancer was a bit apprehensive as he walked toward the living room and hide beside his favorite chair. This would be the perfect time for the younger boy to run away and leave him. He brought one hand to the back of his neck and rubbed away the tension as he counted away the seconds. Doubts pervaded his mind and his knees shook slightly when he imagined Danny running to his parents, crying about the perversions of an older man.

Lancer nearly jumped out of his skin when thin arms wrapped around his neck and reached for the buttons of his shirt. Lithe fingers undid the first two buttons before Lancer managed to turn slightly and pull Danny into his lap. The older man was glad that he had shaved his back recently as the spotless white shirt fell to the floor. Danny's hungry mouth latched onto his nipple and began to suck and bite gently. The older man could feel himself swelling in response and hastily put his hands up under his partner's shirt, searching out the small nubs.

The younger man gasped at the sensation that danced up his spine and pulled back to take off his shirt as well. The pair started to grind together on the living room floor, mouths coming together quickly to cover breathless moans. Somehow Danny managed to pull his lips away to stutter for them to stop. Lancer glanced up, his fingers still pinching and rubbing the younger man's stiff nipples.

"Wait," Danny groaned, trying to bat away the talented hands.

"No more games." Lancer pleaded, slowly unzipping his lover's pants.

The younger man jerked into the solid strokes, tilting his head back as his former teacher pushed his underwear down just far enough to let his fist ride over his lover's hard organ. His hips quickly pumped upwards and his hands clenched on Lancer's shoulders eagerly. The steady hand stopped and he groaned in dismay, looking down at his older lover.

"Danny, if you want to stop, now is the time to tell me."

"Lancer, I don't ever wanna stop." Danny inclined over to kiss him again.

"Andrew."

Danny looked up in confusion and was met with another kiss.

"My name is Andrew."

The younger man let out a surprised squall as he was picked up and carried down the hallway. His lover only grinned and made his way quickly to his room, bumping open the door with his hip so he wouldn't have to put Danny down. The younger man could see a few small bookshelves along the walls and a computer in the corner of the room. The bed was large enough for three people and he was set down on the rumpled covers. Lancer helped him out of the rest of his clothes, eager to see his lover's naked body.

As strange as it was to be naked in front of someone for the first time, Danny didn't feel the need to cover himself. He knew that his lover enjoyed looking at him and he wanted to let the older man revel in his nudity. Strong hands spread his legs and bent them over broad shoulders. Danny could feel the older man's facial hair rubbing softly against his collarbone and brought his hands up to touch Lancer's cheeks.

The older man chuckled and nipped at the questing fingers before placing soft kisses on them just as quickly. "I've waited a long time for this."

"But you couldn't wait to finish a game of hide and seek." Danny admonished him.

"With such a handsome lover, can you blame me?" Lancer smiled, his dark eyes sparkling.

"Andrew," Danny spoke his name hesitantly, "this is just a one time thing right?"

"Anything you want." Lancer's voice was hoarse as he spoke.

The devotion in his voice was clear and Danny reached up to cup his cheek as they kissed once more. Soft facial hair chafed his skin but he didn't care. All that mattered in that moment in time were the strong, knowing hands gliding down his sides. Firm digits that rested on his hip just long enough to make him beg with need before moving to caress his bottom. One hand reached out to the bedside drawer and rustled around, searching for the necessities.

Danny leaned up on one elbow and kissed his lover, hoping to distract him a bit longer. The lube and condoms bounced a bit when they were dropped on the bedspread and the teen found himself being pounced upon once more. As quickly as he was set upon, Lancer got off the younger man to strip off the last of his clothes. Danny took his hand to pull him down once more and they laid flush against one another. When Danny felt his lover's abdomen he was pleasantly surprised to find that what he had thought was just flab was actually mostly muscle. He attributed the firmness to his lover's working out and smiled up at him.

The older man kissed along his neck as they rubbed against one another once more, their hard organs brushing as they moved. Danny moaned and glanced down as Lancer's hand slid behind his testicles to his anus, spreading his cheeks so he could tickle his tight pucker with one finger. The older man murmured for Danny to pass down the tube of lubricant and was rewarded with an uncapped tube. Reluctantly he lifted his other hand from his lover's hip so he could squeeze out a generous portion on his fingers.

The younger man inhaled sharply when the coolly gelled fingers prodded him, pushing him apart little by little. His fingers clenched in the sheets as he was slowly stretched, filled to the brim with his lover's thick fingers. Danny's thighs quivered and he bucked his hips upwards, silently asking for more. Lancer was watching the ecstasy cross Danny's face, his hand working instinctively to keep his young lover at the peek of his pleasure.

The way that his lover moaned for him guided his hands and lips to let him know that he was doing the right thing. In the dark of his bedroom he could hear the ripping of plastic before light hands were placed on his shoulders, drawing him upwards once more. Agile fingers wrapped around his hardened length and the older man hissed sharply, barely able to keep from crying out at the merciful touches. A shiver went up his spine when the cool condom was rolled over his head and hesitantly pushed down to sheath him completely. Before he could ask one last time if Danny wanted to stop, his young lover rocked their bodies together.

He watched the bright blue eyes as he sank into the tight warmth of his lover's body, shocked when they didn't so much as flinch. Lancer knew from experience that at the very least it was uncomfortable so he lay inside his lover, gently kissing his cheeks and down his neck until he was sure Danny could handle more. He could tell when the tightness lessened slightly and his partner began rolling his hips up, wanting more.

"Danny, I..."

The man stopped when Danny pushed his shoulder and told him to roll over. His dark eyes widened in surprise but he did so, not wanting his lover to feel like he was being pushed into doing anything. His doubts, however, where unfounded as Danny shivered and began riding him, his lips parted in a silent 'O' of glory. Even through the chill of the rubber he could feel the warmth of the younger man's body inviting him to go deeper. Emboldened by his former student's acceptance he placed his hands on the other's hips and held him firmly down as he pumped upwards. He knew that he had hit his lover's prostate when the younger man's legs tightened on his waist, his back arching sharply.

Danny grinned in the dark, loving how his teacher was slowly taking control. The grip on his hips was exquisite and he knew that there would be bruises in the morning. He bit his lip as he carefully leaned his body over, one hand jerking himself for his lovers viewing pleasure.

"Oh Andrew, I love it when you take charge..." The teen moaned.

Lancer grinned wickedly before flipping them back once more, his arms around his lover's back so he wouldn't be jostled too much. Before Danny could ask what he was doing he took him by the knees and spread his legs high and wide, wanting to accentuate just how in charge he could be. The ebony haired man swallowed nervously as his former teacher placed a delicate kiss on one kneecap, watching his expressing as he slowly pulled out nearly all the way.

"Andrew...?"

Hearing his name fall from such innocent lips broke what little control he had left and Lancer began to pound into his lover rapidly. Danny gasped and reached up to the headboard, clenching his fingers around the hard oak as the older man furiously pummeled into him. The thick meat sliding in and out of his virgin hole was a bit painful but every time Lancer stroked the small bundle of nerves inside him it was well worth it. His lover's hands slipped from his knees to his bottom and he let his legs fall to the sides as the older man spread his cheeks.

Danny reached down with one hand, the other coming to rest on the pillow, and fondled his testicles. He whimpered and he could tell that he was going to reach his peek soon. The young man looked up at his lover who was watching him masturbate with a lusty look in his eyes. His hardened length was quivering with need and he let his fingers stroke it lightly, wanting Lancer to see every move that he made. The grip on his bottom tightened and the older man pumped into him harder, making the poor teen writhe as he lost all sense of self.

Lancer watched his lover build to his climax and narrowed his eyes slightly, determined to make this night something special for Danny to remember. Even in the dark he could make out the frantic movements as Danny pushed back against him. The quiet groans were music for him as he dipped in close. The change in angle was enough to set the young man off and Lancer smiled to hear him calling his name like he dreamed the boy would. He wasn't finished but he didn't want to hurt Danny by pushing him to keep going. The older man pulled out gently despite the moans and the weak hands pulling his shoulders.

"Don't stop."

The endearing mewl struck his heart and Lancer laid down to cuddle, pulling off the used condom as he did so. He turned on his side to toss it in the trash and he felt Danny climbing into his lap, his legs still wobbly from their rough tumble. Lancer leaned back against the headboard then reached behind himself, righting a pillow so it would be more comfortable. The younger man tried to adjust himself so he could ride him once more but Lancer tenderly pushed him away. The youth pouted for being denied and sank into his lap, his face nuzzling his teacher's stomach.

"You shouldn't push yourself," Lancer told him quietly.

"And you shouldn't underestimate me." Danny smirked triumphantly.

Before Lancer could respond the youth's talented mouth was on his head, suckling voraciously. The older man reached down and tangled his fingers in the ebony tresses even as his lover's tongue was swirling the underside of his penis. The older man groaned as he was taken deeper into his lover's throat and gingerly thrust into it. Danny slipped his arms around the older man's waist and sucked rhythmically as he bobbed his head along the tasty treat. This was something he had done before with his former boyfriend so he knew just when to pull back in order to keep his lover dancing on the edge.

The salty pre-cum nearly coated his lover's organ, smeared by the condom and Danny savored the taste even as drops of it slipped down his throat. His mind was in a haze of satisfaction and he wanted Lancer to join him in that feeling. He wanted the smugness of knowing that he had been the one to bring the older man off. The raven haired youth wanted to bring him to his knees begging for more until they were both completely exhausted. He was too engrossed in the thick member constantly throbbing in his mouth to care about the soreness in his backside. He winced slightly when his lover's hand reached down to caress his bottom and groaned when his pucker was teased again.

His lover seemed hesitant to finger him too roughly, but Danny's body was telling him he wouldn't orgasm again that night so he didn't prod Lancer to continue. He was having too much fun listening to his former teacher gasping his name to want to stop sucking him off. The full testicles slapped gently against his lips as Lancer wove his fingers in the thick black hair, aggressively bringing his mouth as close as he could. Danny pulled off gently and kissed the tip of his lover's erection, blushing when he thought of how good it felt deep inside him. He darted his tongue out, further wetting the pulsing organ before nuzzling the older man's crotch. Lancer swallowed thickly, taking his own hardness in his hand and stroking it as Danny lapped at his testicles and as much of his organ as he could reach.

The older man watched his lover in rapt fascination, his hand slowing when Danny turned his bright blue gaze upwards and met his lover's eyes once more. The young man crawled up his body, their bare skin brushing sensually. Lancer's large hand splayed on his back and brought them closer together. There was near silence in the room as the pair rubbed against one another, their mouth's meshed together perfectly. Danny felt the older man's arms tense around him and a sudden wetness splashed over his stomach.

Lancer stroked the small of his lover's back tenderly and lazily brought the bed sheet over their bodies. Danny was a bit disappointed that the older man wasn't as vocal as he was but relished the warmth between them. They both knew that they would be sticky in the morning but neither cared as they fell asleep, too content with the one night they shared.

End Notes: This has been sitting on my computer for quite a while now and I kinda did a rush job on the last few paragraphs cause I couldn't stand it just being -there- and not on ; There isn't going to be a continuance of this because really, I just wrote it to annoy the one person who reviewed my other fic and didn't want to see these two together.


End file.
